Persona : Retuned
by Okinawa
Summary: The continuation of the story after Persona 2 : Eternal Punishment. Main character is Tatsuya , but is it him from Innocent sin? Check it out. The story will slowly unveil itself. Happens 30 years after Eternal Punishment.
1. Default Chapter

Persona Retuned By Okinawa  
  
Author's Note : Sorry for any spellings or stupid errors that I have made, since my word processor and my english is far from perfect "  
  
Just for your info, the story takes place many years(about 30) after Eternal punishment's story ended. But not in the same world as before.   
  
Hope it doesn't offend any other Persona fans "  
  
Tuned 1 - Retuned Music   
  
There is this room, which is covered with a ball of light. Out of curiosity, Tatsuya raised his hand and came into contact with the light; it disperses instantly, leaving him free to open the door. The first contact with the door knob sent chills down his spines, as if it was a warning signal. But such thoughts was non-existent once he started to turn the door knob, anticipating whatever is inside. His heart raced, but out of any expectations, the room disappeared, and he began to fall into a dark space, where there is nothing else except me. Fall or float, whatever it is, he managed to land in a strange structure, which is gold-plated and sparkling clean. A tap, tap sound rang in his ears. His heart beat in such a uncontrollable manner, for he fears of whatever is coming towards him.   
  
"Once again the wheel of time turns, in a way it was, but should not have. What is your name?"  
  
This words sounded like an assurance to him, as it was to him that only a man can speak in such a language. And yup, he am proven right. The speaker is about 10 20 centimeters taller than him and wears a distinct mask - one that has half a butterfly coming out from the eye portion. As if it wasn't bizarre enough, his clothes were completely black, giving me the feeling as if he is not even wearing one. It is indeed a relieve for me to find someone in this unknown place. Then he remembered that the strange man had asked for my name, so he replied.  
  
"My name is Tatsuya, Suou Tatsuya. "  
  
"Tatsuya? That is indeed a fine name, for it reminds me of someone. But now, I have to warn you. Your life will change drastically."  
  
With that sentence of his, Tatsuya was backed into the dark space again, continuing to fall. He turned his head around, desperately trying to look for that strange man again, yet the structure wasn't even in sight. Tatsuya would definitely have panicked if not for hearing his voice, telling him not to be afraid. He told me of his name, which he begin to repeat when a stream of light begins to get larger and larger, slowly engulfing him in it.   
  
"Philemon!"   
  
Tatsuya shouted out his name as he awoke from bed. The clocked beside him slowly ticked, and to his relieve, he could still sleep for 3 whole hours before he has to get up. Which is a bonus nevertheless. The whole dream was almost forgotten, as his mind was filled with the joy of sleeping once more. Dreams are easily forgotten, he told himself once. It looks like he am correct. He did not dream of Philemon again during the rest of my sleep and forgot about it.   
  
It was merely 7 am before the train was crowded with working business men and women of all sorts. Some are busily trying to do some make make , while others are trying to make full use of the time to grab some sleep or get the latest news. Certain women have really think make up, rivaling with the dust gathered after ten to twenty years. Such are the types Tatsuya hates most. The perfume that they use are all so gross and totally out of the world, for him at least. Amongst all the working people, there was one that particularly caught his attention. This person is about Tatsuya's height, though a bit shorter, and has a pair of crystal blue eyes - which seems to be able to look through everyone's mind. Somehow, she gave Tatsuya a feeling which he couldn't explain. He felt as if he had seen her somewhere before , but where? He was positive that he has never seen her before. Deja Vu.   
  
"Samaru City, Samaru City."  
  
The trains info-com alerted the passengers up arriving on its destination. Swarms of people dashed out of the train, with Tatsuya among them. He mind was filled with thoughts of that lady while he dashed across the busy streets of Samaru city. This city is no doubt one of the finest developed ones in Japan, with technology products all over the place. There are 2 schools in this city, Kasu High and Seven Sisters' High School, which are able to cater the needs of all the students in this region. Tatsuya studies in the latter, which was once famous for its Principal killing incident. Teachers were unwilling to disclose anything about the matter, and all the reply students get were : "It was in the past, why bring it up again?" Such a reply did aroused the student's suspicion, but none could do anything to make the teachers say anything, although they wished the same would happen on their current principal.   
  
"Persona? What are those things?" Tatsuya's question rang across the corridor, which was seemingly deserted after school. Kaoru, one of his best friends, had just told him about this Persona test thingy, which supposedly lets you see the other half of you.   
  
"Didn't I say it before? It is the 'Other you'! Just be at our class room at four pm, okies? "  
  
Kaoru ran off hastily, leaving Tatsuya by his locker alone. He wasn't that willing to do so, by he wouldn't want to go home and sleep either. Somehow, he had this feeling again - when he heard of the word, Persona. This feeling is somewhat similar to that he felt when he saw the lady in the train. The more he thought, the more his heart ached. Never had he felt like this before. There was something he had gone though before - but he could not remember anything related to that lady of crystal blue eyes and the Persona. Lisa, another girl in Tatsuya's gang, saw him and offered a tissue upon reaching by his side.   
  
"Why give me this?" Tatsuya questioned.  
  
"You are crying... Did anything happen?"  
  
Tears had rolled down Tatsuya's cheeks without him knowing. Shocked by this fact, he quickly took the tissue and wiped them off. He could see the concerned look of Lisa, but he just waved at her to go first. Lisa was a couple of steps away before she reminded him of the experiment later at four. Alone again, Tatsuya gripped his hand and stared blankly at his reflection of himself with on the mirror inside his locker.   
  
"Maya... Why does this name sound so familiar?" 


	2. Persona : Retuned Chapter 2

Persona ReTuned by Okinawa  
  
Tuned 2 - Persona Called Upon   
  
School was supposed to be closed at 3 PM - which is rather early for a High school. But after the principal killing since many years ago, the new Principal set up this rule, as if it was to protect himself. Hence, there was no one around at 4 PM , except for the three students at their classroom and the drunk janitor. Of course, the drinking act was planned by the students.   
  
Inside the classroom, curtains were closed and doors were closed. Lisa and Kaoru slowly placed candles around the center of the classroom, with the tables pushed away to make space for it. Tatsuya did not do anything other than just looking at the girls as they lit the candles. He fought trying to stop thinking of 'Maya' and the lady, and why these 2 keep giving him a strange feeling.   
  
"Ready to go, Tatsuya, can you come here please?"  
  
Three candles had been lit and a star had been drawn in the middle, albeit like as if they were summoning some demons. Tatsuya hesitated for a moment, but gave in when Lisa and Kaoru began to mumble about how he doesn't keep his promise.   
  
"Repeat after me, the two of you. The unconscious mind of us, one which know, the other which we don't. We call upon you to bestow your power over us, let us fear your wrath, let us feel your warmth. Personas, we call upon you!"  
  
Tatsuya shrugged as he hear such words. Could he be really dealing with something he cannot imagine? This is a risk he would not take if he knew what he was going to do, but since he cannot back out now, he recited with the 2 other girls.  
  
"The unconscious mind of us, one which know, the other which we don't. We call upon you to bestow your power over us, let us fear your wrath, let us feel your warmth. Personas, we call upon you!"  
  
The candles' flame seemed to flicker, but nothing appears even after so. The three look at each of them and this ended when they looked into the flames.   
  
"So... Did you two feel anything different? I sure don't. Lisa, are you sure this experiment works?"  
  
Tatsuya asked, unable to hold off the silence anymore.   
  
With this questions, the three began to pack up the candles and re-arranged the tables. Whist doing this, they heard a horrible scream. One that shocked all three of them, as that is what they least expected at this hour. In a flash, they hurried down the corridor, attempting to follow the the path where the sound waves came from. As they turned the corners from the corridor, the screams stopped and the three found themselves in front of the principals office. Sweat dripped from all three's faces, and they could only wonder what had happened.   
  
The principals door slowly creaked open, and a man in white tuxedo came out. He seemed to be in his thirties has tied up his long hair with a pink ribbon. The sunglasses he wore made him even look more outlandish. His appearance did not really matter much at this moment, for all the student's attention was turned to something he held on - their own principal. The man let out a devilish laughter before throwing the principal right in front of the trio. There was no hope for the principal - his eye balls fell out, exposing his sclera, which continues to bleed. His neck was squeezed until it became flaccid - the bones were all broken and the interns did not escape as well. The most gruesome part was his part being dug out, leaving one hole there with the blood dripping on the ground, and slowly filling the whole floor.   
  
"My, my. The potential of the 3 of you have yet to be unlocked, so I should give you a hand, don't you think? "  
  
The man spoke as he moved over to the trio, who nows senses danger and began to fall back. But their retreat routes were blocked by a few beasts with the most disgusting features - literally. They each held a weapon filled dark blood and looked at the 3 of them, as if they were out for blood.   
  
"This scene is so familiar, with different characters though. But never mind, let me awake the powers within you! Hel, attack!"  
  
The command was issued from the man , and the demons swiped their weapons down, towards all three of them. The very moment the weapons were going to touch their necks, a stream was light came out from each of them. A being first came on top of Lisa, with the look of a female warrior, holding a sword.   
  
" I am Bishamonden, maiden warrior of strength and tears. The other half, I will leave the rest to you."   
  
Bishamonden slashed at the Hel in front of Lisa, destroying its form immediately. The remains flew into a scythe which the man held, somewhat appearing out of nowhere. Following on, another being appeared on top of Kaoru.   
  
"My name is Indra, Warrior of truth and false. The other half, I will leave the rest to you."  
  
Just like Bishamonden, Indra slashed at the Hel and destroyed its form , which also returned back to the scythe.   
  
Tatsuya felt a energy surging within him, surging to be let out. And as the energy is slowly let out, a being forms upon him - his own creature, just like Lisa and Kaoru.   
  
"You have finally called upon me, my other half. Let me, king of the dead, Yama to protect you!"  
  
Yama has a special weapon - A circle with a swirl in within, representing the Sun. The slash it gave to Hel was much more furious than the other two, effectively destroying its full form that the scythe cannot take it back in.   
  
With the Hels disposed, Tatsuya, Lisa and Kaoru stood up once more and took a fighting stance against the man, which is actually chuckling.   
  
"I never really imagine things would turn out so successful, but for now. You three cannot defeat me, so you have better take a rest. "  
  
The man summoned his own creature - an angel with a spear that let out a gust of light, causing all three of them to fall on the ground, unconscious.   
  
A gold plated structure came into sight. Just like before, Tatsuya slowly moved towards it and landed in the exact location he was before. He thought to himself. This place, could it be...? He turned to his back, and saw Lisa and Kaoru landing as well. A familiar footstep rang again in Tatsuya's ear, and he immediately called out for Philemon. Somehow he thought he had forgotten all about this dream, but all came back the moment he saw the building again.  
  
"Welcome back, Tatsuya. I believe you have seen the unconscious side of you already, which is to say, your Persona?"  
  
"My persona? Did I?" Tatsuya couldn't really understand what Philemon was asking, while Lisa and Kaoru could only stare at Tatsuya and he converse with this strange man.  
  
"The creature which you have called upon just now, is actually your persona. Same goes for you, Lisa and Kaoru. Each of your persona represents the other you, which you can choose to accept or deny it as a part of you. "  
  
Tatsuya clenched his hands and loosen it. This is his habit whenever he feels something stressful is heading towards his way, and yet wishes to go head on with it. He looks at Philemon, and with a call of Persona, Yama raised upon him.   
  
"This is my Persona and I will learn all about it, whether I may or may not accept it. Hence, I may need your help, Philemon. I don't care whatever is happening now - the deja vu , and feelings I felt. Was it one of the things you said that would cause a drastic change in my life? You don't have to answer me, but I will go and seek an answer for them! "  
  
Lisa and Kaoru patted on Tatsuya's shoulders and pinched his cheeks, making him moan in pain.   
  
"Er, is your name Philemon? We two have decided, we will follow Tatsuya wherever he goes, until we find a target in our life. And we can't just let him become a hero for himself, eh?"  
  
Tatsuya nodded upon Kaoru's words and smiled at Philemon, who in turn smiled back as the trios vision began blur and swirl.   
  
End of Chapter 2. 


	3. Persona : Retuned Chapter 3

Persona ReTuned   
  
Chapter 3: The reason why He was there  
  
Having Personas is definitely not an easy feat. Summoning them, commanding them to attack is mentally tasking. Unfortunately, the trio had to learn this the hard way. With their Personas awakened, they now have to ability to see another layer of things - the demons, which were unseen-able with the naked eyes. However, even though normal people can't see them, they may accidentally knock onto these monsters and enrage them, causing the "supernatural" incidents. Once Personas are awakened and the people get to see them, these demons will want to hunt them down - to take away the energies of the Personas. Hence the situation the trio are experiencing now.   
  
"Per... Perso... Persona," Lisa managed to squeeze the word out of her mouth and summoned her Persona to defeat the Pixie in front of her, which had been teasing her by kicking on their feet constantly. Sweats trickled down from her forehead and she struggles to continue walking, despite the aid of Tatsuya and Kaoru. Tatsuya would attack the demons physically whenever possible(he couldn't bear to hit the cute pixies) and most had to be combined forces of his punches and Lisa's Persona. Kaoru would back them up by healing them and was actually the least tired one.   
  
"Did this door... Even exist before?" Kaoru had noticed a strange door in the end of the 2nd floor corridor, and hence asked the other two.  
  
"There seemed to be music coming from inside... Furthermore... This door shouldn't exist! We should check it out, since it may be due to our Personas' abilities that let us see it," replied Tatsuya with the classic detective slang.  
  
Cautiously trying not to make any loud footsteps, they sneaked to the doorside and got into position. Just as Tatsuya was about to touch the doorknob, the door swing opened and hit him right on the nose, casing him to jump around.   
  
"Ah, Mr Tatsuya. Finally I get to see you. My name is..."  
  
Tatsuya wasn't in the mood to listen to this man talk and instantly went to grab the man's nose, which was long and resembled that of Pinnocho's. Tatsuya pulled the man around ,spin until the man turned all unconscious and exclaimed.   
  
"Do you know how painful this is? Gosh, luckily I ain't bleeding."   
  
"It is indeed my fault, Mr Tatsuya. Before any further explanations, please hurry into the room. Demons are starting to notice us."  
  
The long-nosed man led the trio inside, where 3 other weird looking people was inside - A man who seems to be an Artist, A man blind folded and playing a piano and a dance-dressed woman who seems to be singing. These bewildered the three as they took their sit in front of the big sofa that the long-nosed man had sat down.  
  
"Welcome to the Velvet room, where time does not matter. I have overheard your appearance from Sir Philemon, and would be happy to help you out. My name is Igor."  
  
The three noted his name and asked for the other's name, but Igor would not reveal their name because it does not matter at all. An identity is not necessary at this room, thats the reason Igor gave. But before the three could do any exploring, Igor had specifically instructed each of them to go to one of the remaining three person in the room. Tatsuya goes to the pianist, Lisa to the singer while Kaoru goes to the artist. Tatsuya didn't feel very comfortable about the pianist, especially his blindfold.  
  
"I am Nameless, one who can peer through the minds of the people and look in the past. Sir Tatsuya, would you like to visit the past? I can see one very important factor that you might have forgotten so you might want to revisit the scene so that you can understand it."  
  
Tatsuya was rather shocked by the way Nameless had acted, as he was able to know Tatsuya's position even though he wasn't able to see. However, Tatsuya put aside his worries and replied with a "Yes" , as he is rather curious about his past and what was important. Nameless gave a smile upon hearing it, and took off his blindfold while he began to play the piano.   
  
"The heart of one wishes to visit the past, which can never be changed. Put him back into what he was, and let him see it once more. "  
  
Once again, Tatsuya most hated effect happened - the whirls , for they never fail to urge him to puke. But unlike the previous swirls, this time it ended really fast and Tatsuya was plunged into a fast moving tunnels as he headed for the exit.   
  
Tatsuya opened his eyes to see himself in a city that has been badly damaged and is still burning. Dead bodies littered everywhere and the demons were greedily eating up the remains - eye balls, brains, intestines and such. Despite the gory scene, something managed to catch Tatsuya's attention - a group of 4 people had jumped into a hole opened up in the middle of the road. He went forward to check it out and realized the hole leads to a very deep portion of earth as he could not even see the end from here. As the cold winds blow, he managed to catch a brochure and was totally freaked out when he saw that it was a tourism brochure - about Samaru City. This was a fact he couldn't understand, since Nameless said it was his "past" , and since he was a kid, he doesn't have any memory of the city being destroyed in such a manner. The only survivors in this town appears to be the 4 who had jumped down into the hole. Even though it is a risk to do so, he jumped into the hole, in hope to look for the 4 people and understand what has happened.   
  
The whole trip down was quick and brief, despite the distance. Tatsuya found himself in a place that is basically full of blood - demon blood. Several big demons lay on the ground, with a portion of their head gone, probably where their brains had been. Another reason that spurred Tatsuya to run while following the foot tracks on the ground is the incredible foul stench due to the dead bodies. Within 5 minutes of run, he found himself a big room, with a big red being linked together with vessels that resembles blood vessels. The whole red being, upon sometime, look like a fetus - and it seem to be coming out anytime.  
  
"Well, looks like we are late eh? Wonder what we can do about it now."  
  
A voice came from the other side of this rounded room. Tatsuya walked over and saw the 4 person who had jumped into the hole. There are 2 ladies and 2 males - both the men wore sun glasses, while one seemed to play with a coin while the other loading his gun. .The one loading the gun had a very unusual side fringe. One of the remaining two ladies had a oddly dyed hair - red and white in alternating lines. But of all these 4 persons, the last lady caught his attention most. She resembles the deja vu lady he saw on the train earlier the(or rather, his) morning and was tempted to move there and ask her what had happened.   
  
"My my, Mr. Cop, your little brother seemed to have caught up with us," the one with the coin spoke.  
  
The four of them ran towards Tatsuya while the "Cop" came forward.  
  
"Tatsuya, why are you here? I instructed you to stay at home while I deal with this matter. Why have you come along?"  
  
"What are you talking about? Do you even exist in my "past"? I don't remember anything about this city being in such miserable state! What is this place? Where am I?"  
  
Tatsuya spoked back at the "Cop" , who appears to be rather taken back by his words.  
  
"I am your brother, Katsuya! Oh wait, could you be... Tatsuya from the Other World?"  
  
Tatsuya was rather dismayed at the answer, for it had made him even more confused than he is now. However, he did not have the time to argue back as Demons had began to spawn out of the fetus-look-a-like being. These demons resembled a lot like the ones which had their brains been eaten, but this time, they are totally covered in blood and have only one big eye.   
  
"Darn, what a time for these! Eat my persona, you ing bitches!"  
  
Strange colored hair lady stormed forward and summoned her Persona and managed to destroy the surrounding demons, but were quickly overwhelmed when the 2nd wave arrived. Then, the four immediately began to summon their Personas as well, attempting to clear out as many demons as possible. They were about to cast something called fusion spell, one of the 3 caster(the red/white hair lady) was injured and could not summon her persona due to her seriously weakened state.   
  
"We have to try our best! Maha Aquadyne!"  
  
The lady which had never spoken before cast upon this spell while Katsuya casted Maha Agidyne, seemingly as powerful as the water spell. However, when the 2 powers combined, a huge powerball was formed, but not as powerful as before, as though an important element was missing.   
  
Tatsuya was not prepared to do anything, but he summoned his Persona anyway. He wanted to take a gamble.   
  
"Zan!"  
  
He cast an attack spell which fused with the powerball and caused it to explode, sending energy rays all over the place, killing all the demons at one shot.   
  
"This is over for you demons, hows is this Infinite Energy blast?"  
  
Tatsuya was rather pleased over his aid, but the other 4 only stared at him with puzzled look.  
  
"Isn't his Persona supposed to be Apollo? What happened?"  
  
Strange hair color girl spoke, and the four moved to Tatsuya once more.   
  
"I am Ulala, and she is Maya. Get it? Ma-Y-A . "  
  
Tatsuya looked at Maya , as she still reminded him of his deja vu girl. The coin man flipped a coin and introduced himself as Baofu. Apparently, they four had realized that the Tatsuya in front of them was not the one they know - not from the "other world" . They questioned Tatsuya, who could only groan upon their mass questions.   
  
While this group discussion continues, an eye opens up. A being in the fetus begins to awaken and looks at the 5 people. Baofu was quick to notice it, and immediately called the rest to be ready.   
  
"We don't have a chance against this thing. If he awakens, the world will end - the whole universe!"  
  
Baofu seemed rather panicky, while Katsuya loads his gun worriedly. Ulala paced around the area while Maya just stood aside, taking glimpses of Tatsuya now and then. Finally, someone broke the silence - Katsuya.  
  
"Baofu and Ulala. We have to sacrifice ourselves this time to save Maya and Tatsuya. Don't ask me why, but I feel as if this is something we owed them, perhaps in the "other world". If we sacrifice ourselves, we might be able to stop this demon from awakening. Only then, we can save this two!"  
  
His speech was rather stunning, for He actually wanted to save this Tatsuya he didn't know, and wanted Maya to go with Tatsuya. Although this sounded absurd, Ulala and Baofu nodded their head in agreement. Not giving Maya a chance to argue back, the demon lets out a loud growl and the fetus slowly breaks open.   
  
"Maya and Tatsuya, take care of yourself."  
  
A huge light is formed as the three who wishes to sacrifice themselves hold their hands together.   
  
"Please... Take care of yourself Maya. We shall be the best friends ever!" Ulala said as tears flowed down.  
  
"You two better take care of yourselves, or else I might come back and haunt you."   
  
Maya could only stand at her position and watch as the 3 slowly being to disappear.   
  
"Maya, I think its actually quite romantic for me to die in Baofu this way."  
  
"I am all willing to give up my life to stop this demon. Tatsuya, please take care of Maya. Don't let any tragedy happen again."  
  
When the 3 of them disappears, the light they form surrounded Tatsuya and Maya and covered the fetus.   
  
"Tatsuya, you must have been confused, don't you? But we are going to Philemon and settle this problem. We cannot afford to let their effort be wasted."  
  
But Tatsuya's vision began to blur and he could no longer see Maya in just seconds later.   
  
He was back into the purple time tunnel.   
  
Author's notes:  
  
Sorry if I wasn't able to portray any of the 4 characters correctly, since I don't really know their personalities very well. Please do make a comment at my blog if you can(at the tag-board) located at . 


	4. Persona : Retuned Chapter 4

_Sorry for the hiatus. I wasn't really in the mood for writing for a very long time. If you sense a change in writing style, sorry but you'll have to adapt to it. It's been very long since I have written anything._

Chapter 4: It is down to one+

"I can sense a force slowly gathering its power – but whether it is good or bad, I am unable to tell."

Those were Igor's parting words to Tatsuya, Lisa and Kaoru. It held little significant as their minds were occupied with the things they have seen earlier. Even though none of them spoke about their vision, they were pretty sure that the other two won't be seeing happy-go-around visions. Solemnly they took the quickest exit out of the school building.

It would be perfectly okay for people to walk in a street alone late in the night, but never so for Persona users. No signs of any demons could be seen anywhere along this street – not even those wild cats. Yet the trio didn't notice any of that. Apparently they still have much to learn when it comes to dealing demons.

"Yo."

It would be perfectly normal for one to be startled when someone says "Yo." to you while you are walking alone in a quiet street. Perhaps the reverse is true again for Persona users. The man who waved his hand to greet the trio was given total ignorance. Or rather, they didn't know he existed.

5,6,7,8,9,10… The steps between the man and the trio slowly increased every passing second.

"Hey. Hey hey. Hey hey hey. HEY!"

13,14,15,16,17…

"Eat this!"

Feeling ashamed for having his presence not recognized, he summoned his Persona – a Scorpio like demon and launched a fireball which hit the space in front of the trio.

Tatsuya : "Where did he come from?"

Lisa : "No idea!"

Kaoru : "A ghost, perhaps. Can ghosts use Personas as well?"

You can say that triggered a reaction between Francium and water in the man's face. Except that it didn't blew up.

"You three are truly… seeking for death, no?"

As if it was another attempt to mock the man, the three of them shook their heads at the exact timing and movement.

"coughs NEVERMIND THAT. I am just here to tell you that I am here to claim your Personas!"

Tatsuya, Lisa and Kaoru: "WHAT!"

"Now now, little children. There is nothing for you to fear. Just don't resist and I can assure you that it is going to be painless."

Lisa flashed her tongue, before pointing her finger at the man.

"You know, we have learnt never to trust someone who wears a white tux!"

"Man, you three are really super at being hopeless. I hope this will wake you up!"

Waves of fireball headed towards the trio, forcing them to dodge to different places. The street was rather wide, so it had no problem accommodating three of them. It was a three on one, so it is almost impossible for them to lose. At least that was what Tatsuya thought.

The man gave no chance for the trio to attack at all. His attacks forced the three to continuously dodge around which cut them of any chance to counter-attack.

"There, I told you three not to retaliate."

2 other men, for some really weird reasons, wear white tuxedo had their hands on the two girls' arms, disallowing them to escape. Their grip was simply too strong for the girls.

"Let go of us… Ouch! That hurts!"

Tatsuya could have risked an attack on the two other white men to rescue the girls. He could, if not for the fireballs that was still fired towards him. The fireballs did stop after a while, but by then there was no sign of Kaoru and Lisa at all.

"You… Who are you? What good does it do to you to take them away?"

"Ahh. Finally you asked for my name. Among the 24 stars I am Scorpio, director of the Mind."

"You have yet to answer my second question."

"Patient, little boy. Apparently my Boss issued to me a command before I started to attack the three of you. And so you should know what he wanted – the 2 other girls. Opps! Look at the time! I've gotta get back now, so I'll leave you alone here to cry as much as you want."

Scorpio cast a teleport spell and disappeared from the place, leaving a laughter that roamed the place while Tatsuya remained there.

"Lisa… Kaoru…"


End file.
